Wizard Blood
by Huffleclaw sparkspixie7904
Summary: Harry Potter and Percy Jackson meet!
1. Chapter 1 I runaway and fight monsters

**Hermione POV**

She had been fighting monsters left and right. All she knew was that she wanted to go New York, but not why. She heard a shout and stepped outside of her tent for a quick look to see what was going on. She saw 5 kids getting chased by a monster. She used a sharp pole she had made from scrap metal and throw it. It hit the monster in the center of the heart and dissolved into dust.

 **Annabeth POV**

I saw something hit the monster and out of the corner of my eye I saw something that looked like a girl who was about my age. When I fully looked I didn't see a girl, but instead a small house tent. Then I said, "Luke can we go check out the house tent."

"He said," Sure. Also I think this is where the spear came from."

 **Thalia POV**

I said, "Come on let's go already,"

Sorry blame my ADHD.I ran to the small house tent thing.

Then Annabeth said, "Do you think we should knock because I think someone lives here."

I knocked because I was impatient. The door opened.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 2- I make friends that aren't mo

**Last time...**

 **Thalia POV**

 **I said, "Come on let's go already."**

 **Sorry, blame my ADHD.I ran to the small house tent thing.**

 **Then Annabeth said, "Do you think we should knock because I think someone lives here."**

 **I knocked because I was impatient. The door opened.**

 **This time...**

 **Luke POV**

Annabeth knocked on the door and a girl who was about her age answered. "Um, Hello, are you monsters?" she answered.

I said, "If we were monsters would we give you your weapon back," tossing the weapon at her. She caught it quickly.

The girl said, "um, no."

Then she said," if you guys aren't monsters than who are you?"

Thalia who had been quiet up until now said, "I'm Thalia." She jerked her thumb at Annabeth."This is Annabeth. The kid with blond hair is Luke, and the boys over there are Harry and Ron." She said after pointing at Harry and Ron. I'm 12, Annabeth is 7, Luke is 14, and Harry and Ron are also 7.

I asked the girl, "What is your name, how old are you and how did you end up here?"

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO OR HP**

 **Last time…..**

 **Thalia who had been quiet up until now said, "I'm Thalia." She jerked her thumb at Annabeth. "This is Annabeth, the kid with blond hair is Luke, and the boys over there are Harry and Ron. She points at Harry and Ron after introducing them. "I'm 12, Annabeth is 7, Luke is 14, Harry is 7, and Ron is also 7.**

 **I asked the girl, "Who are you, how old are you, where are you from, and how did you get here?"**

 **The girl said, "To answer your first two questions, I am Hermione Granger and I am also 7 years old."**

 **Hermione POV**

 **"Come in and sit," I said, motioning to the rugs on the floor.**

 **This time….**

 **Harry's POV.**

After we come inside and sit down. Hermione says to Luke, "To answer your two questions Luke, I am from England, hence the British accent. I got here because I ran away from home. My family and I had just moved from England to Georgia and I was attacked by monsters. I didn't want my family to get hurt, so I left and here I am."

Then she asked, "What about you guys?"

Luke, Thalia, Annabeth, Ron, and I all glanced at each other. I mouthed to Luke, "Can we trust her?"

Luke mouthed back, "Yes, I think so."

I looked back at Hermione before responding, "Alright, I will go first. As Thalia already said, my name is Harry. I am also from England. My Uncle had a business trip here and he, along with my aunt and cousin left me in the hotel room. I escaped and ran away. Along the way, I met everyone else and here I am."

Luke went next, "As Thalia told you, and I am Luke. I am from Westport, Connecticut. I ran away from home because I was nine years old, I ran away from home, because of my mother's unstable mental problems. I traveled for years, lonely and miserable. Once in a while I would try befriending a mortal, but they would never understand when I tried telling them the truth about me, thinking that it was some sort of game, so I had always ended up leaving. At some point, my Celestial Bronze sword had somehow gotten melted in acid by a monster, so I took to using a golf club as a makeshift weapon. When I was about eleven or twelve, I found Thalia in a dragon's cave outside Charleston, after she had followed Zeus' sacred goat, Amaltheia, there. Being a demigod herself, Thalia was able to understand me, and we chose to team up to stay alive, subsequently traveling across the United States, battling monsters (and at one point, several automaton statues), fending for ourselves, with Thalia "saving [my] life a dozen times". One morning, we had reached Richmond, Virginia, where once again, Thalia was in pursuit of Amaltheia. The goat directed us to an old mansion and once inside (Luke's handiwork) we discovered it was a deadly trap. We met Halcyon Green, a demigod son of Apollo, who had been imprisoned inside the mansion, unable to speak, because he had saved a girl's life in his youth, with his abilities to see into the future, incurring the wrath of the gods. A part of Hal's curse was also to bring in demigods to be eaten by three leucrotae who feed at sunset. I was angered that the gods would do this to Hal and wanted to find a way to rescue him and Thalia. Hal told us that every demigod thought that at first that they could escape, but soon realized it wasn't possible. Hal told them of a treasure that was in the mansion, assuming we came there for it, but we hadn't. We went after it anyways. I was magically able to break the lock, and Thalia was able to claim the Aegis bracelet as a sign from Zeus, as he has a shield very similar in design. We were running out of time and ways of defeating the leucrotae until I discovered we could make Greek fire, after hours of searching the Internet with no solution. Within the hour, we had created the Greek fire from different ingredients and some lightning. Hal decided that he would sacrifice himself to give us time to escape, as he may have foreseen. Hal also gave me his personal diary and a dagger and made me promise that I would learn from his mistakes and not be pushed around by the gods. When the leucrotae attacked, Hal used the Greek fire to cause an explosion, which killed himself and two of the monsters. One leucrota escaped, but barely, which surprised me, but Thalia was able to use the bracelet to summon Aegis and scare the monster away, giving them enough to reach the doors, just as the mansion completely exploded. We got away quickly, cleaning up in the local restrooms, and resting before I sensed a presence in a nearby alley. It was in that alley that we met Annabeth we left Richmond and headed to our safe house on the James River. We fought for survival and avoided monsters together. We met up with Harry and Ron at some point and here we are."

"Wow." Hermione said astonished.

"Who's next?" asked Luke.

"I am." came Annabeth's response.

TO BE CONTINUED...

 **AN: I used Percy Jackson wiki for my information**


End file.
